M16A1
The Colt M16A1 is an assault rifle featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS), Call of Duty: Black Ops Mobile and Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) Campaign The M16A1 appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) as one of the five rifles in game. It is fully automatic, and has a 30-round magazine, high power, low recoil, but suffers from poor hip fire accuracy. It has arguably good but a bit obstructive iron sights. The M16A1 is capable of one-shot kills on recruit difficulty, showing its high power. On higher difficulties, the M16A1 becomes a two-shot-kill, though considering that it has a 30-round magazine, it is still extremely powerful. It's usually found with no attachments, though it is possible to find it with a Scope or the M203. Multiplayer The M16A1 it is one of the pre-unlocked weapons in game, and 150 kills with it will unlock the Scoped M16. 100 headshots with any weapon will unlock the Grenade Launcher for it. Zombie Mode In Zombies, it can be purchased for 2500 points in the second room with no attachments, or in the third room for 7500 points. The scoped version can be found in the Mystery Box. It is the most expensive gun in Zombies. It also has good stopping power as it takes around half a mag to kill one Zombie or three headshots, at lower levels, however it starts losing its power around level 8. Gallery M16A1 BODS.jpg|The M16 M16A1 Scope BODS.png|M16 with a Scope M16A1 Inventory BODS.jpg|The M16's inventory icon Call of Duty: Black Ops Mobile The M16A1 is Bennet's default weapon. It cannot be traded for another weapon, except when the player is controlling any other characters or using a mounted weapon. It has very low damage, often taking one magazine to take down one enemy, but has a very quick reload. The player will never run out of ammo, eliminating the need to seek ammunition. It is heavily recommended to fire it either behind cover or running and gunning. When Bennett holds the M16A1, it looks more like a PPSh-41. Call of Duty: Black Ops II The M16A1 appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops II as the Colt M16A1. It appears in the campaign and Zombies modes, replacing the M16 from Call of Duty: Black Ops. Campaign The Colt M16A1 is fully automatic in the campaign. It appears in "Suffer With Me", where it is used by U.S. Army Rangers and is also one of the starting weapons of the mission. Attachments *Reflex Sight *ACOG Sight *Suppressor *Extended Clip *Fast Mag *Grenade Launcher (M203) *Select Fire Zombies The Colt M16A1 can be purchased for 1200 points in the tunnel between the Bus Depot and the Diner in TranZit, on the second floor of the yellow house in Nuketown Zombies, next to the initial Mystery Box (first room in the kitchen area of the upside down hotels) in Die Rise, and on the exterior of the Saloon in Buried. It functions almost identically to the M16 in Call of Duty: Black Ops, retaining its three-round burst fire mode and outputting around the same amount of damage per shot as before. However, it has a slower rate of fire than its predecessor, so Double Tap Root Beer is beneficial increase of fire rate and damage, at the cost of increased recoil, thus making it a useful weapon even for later rounds. When Pack-a-Punched, it once again becomes the Skullcrusher, which will always come with an M203 Grenade Launcher attachment. Like all the non-2025 weapons, it cannot be Pack-a-Punched more than once. Colt M16A1 vs Skullcrusher Gallery M16A1 Zombies.png|The Colt M16A1 in first person M16A1 model BOII.png|Render of the Colt M16A1's model M16 Third Person BOII.png|The Colt M16A1 seen in the world reveal trailer Mason holding M16 BOII.png|Alex Mason holding a Colt M16A1 while pushing Manuel Noriega to the wall Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Single Player Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) Assault Rifles